happy_feet_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
The Stolen Egg
The Stolen Egg It was a month until Erik would connect back to this time, with Jack, Mumble, Glenda, Earl and Caris. Mumble was resting the egg on his feet as the everlasting night of Antarctica started to end. Outside of New Emperor Land, a masked figure, wearing Antarctic camouflage looked toward where Mumble was. "Now, how can I do this? Oh! Right, forgot about my shape-shifting powers. This should be easy." The man said, before transforming into Mumble. As he walked toward the mass of penguins huddled together against the quick wind. Most of them were sleeping as the night was so long, even the real Mumble. "Perfect." The fake Mumble said, holding a fake egg that weighed the same. Carefully, he switched the real egg with the fake egg, after about 30 seconds, it as done. The real Mumble was resting the fake, with the fake Mumble holding the real egg. The fake Mumble transformed into the same man, before running off into the wind. That was, until he stopped just before he got into Jack's view. "Oh fu- switch!" The man said, before quickly transforming into Mumble. And just in time. "Oh hello Mumble." Jack said, since it was dark, Jack couldn't see well, even if he did, it would be hard telling the difference. "Hello Jack, I'm just going for one of those walks, you know..." The fake Mumble said convincingly. "Yeah yeah, just be back in an hour." Jack advised. "Sure thing." The make Mumble said, before Jack left. The fake Mumble transformed into the man again. "That was close, better go now." The man said, before legging it with the egg. An hour later, Jack came back to see if Mumble as there. Seeing Mumble within the mass of other penguins, Jack smiled and walked away, oblivious to what really happened. 2 weeks later... The egg that Mumble had on his feet weren't cracking, even when Glenda came it hadn't had the slightest of holes, so, naturally they went to Jack. "Hey Jack, we've got a problem." Mumble said. "And what would that be?" Jack asked. "It's just that, my egg hasn't hatched yet, and we're really worried." Mumble explained. "Mind if I have a look?" Jack asked. "No. But we'll kill you if you break it. No pressure." Mumble said. Jack carefully analysed it, and- "Oh no." Jack said worryingly. "What is it? Is it dead? Please be not dead!" Mumble said, nearly shouting. "No, none of that. The egg is fake." Jack said, this sentence creating the quietest moment ever. "What do you mean 'it's fake'?" "It means that the egg is not real, there's nothing inside it. It weighs the same but it's hollow. Look." Jack said, showing the monitor that had the results on it. "Oh my 'Guin, Glenda!" Mumble shouted. "Yes?" "Come take a look." Mumble said. Outside New Emperor Land, the man leaned behind one on the cliffs of ice. When all of a sudden, a loud scream could be heard from inside New Emperor Land. "I take it that they've found out, now. Lets wait a while around here." The man said, holding the egg. A fe weeks after, Erik finally connected back. "We couldn't handle a year." Jack said into the monitor, having more of a saddened tone to his voice. "Where's Mumble and Glenda?" Gloria asked. "(Sigh) There at their home, things here have been more dramatic ever since the connection was shut off." "But why?" Atticus and Alex said at the same time. "Because, well, lets just say that... Mumble and Glenda's egg is missing!" Jack said, sighing soon afterwards. "Bu-But how?" Adult Mumble asked. "I don't know, it's been quite some time since it happened. But we need to be on the look out." Jack said, after a long pause, Mumble and Glenda showed up on camera. "Hi there guys, I guess you know now." "Yeah, Jack told us everything." Erik admitted. "Well, what should we do?" Jack asked, as soon as he said that, Earl and Bo came to the group. "Hey guys, we got another letter" Earl and Bo said at the same time. (2108) "Seriously, what now? Another trip to a doomed ship?" Mumble asked. "I don't think so. Here what ours says:" Bo said, before she read the letter out loud. "Dear Erik and his friends/family Congratulations on surviving the trip, I'm really impressed that you made it. If you and your friends want to help the other group you first need to have your group find a way to meet up with two groups, you only know one of them. See you there. -?" "Weird, well let's hear yours." Adult Mumble suggested to Earl, who kindly obliged. "Dear Mumble and his friends/family Congratulations for surviving that voyage, I'm proud to see how well you did that, but at the cost of one you've lost someone who was a big involvement to your group. If Mumble and Glenda want their egg back, and if you all want Andrew back, you first need to have your group find a way to meet up with two groups, you only know one of them. The next letter for you three groups will be there. -From Anonymous" "Okay, so what should we do now?" Adult Mumble said in annoyance. "Easy, we find away to meet up with each other, and also find the third group. Besides Adult Mumble, it shouldn't take us too long." Jack said. While they were all planning about how to meet up with each other, on top of one of the cliffs of new Emperor Land, a masked man with Antarctic camouflage was listening to what Jack and the others were saying. "Adult Mumble? I thought I killed him back in 2015! This is going to change things, but not too much. I just need to alter the third group drastically, starting with raising this egg." The man said, before looking at the egg. "Huh, looks like this one's female. Perfect! Now I can easily alter the third group. I just need a name now. Oh I know, I'll name it... Christina." Category:Fanon Stuff Category:Fan-Fictions